Vault 87: The Forgotten/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of Vault 87: The Forgotten. Issue 2 Brian opens his eyes, he looks around and sees a rotting, moldy room. He feels a throbbing pain in his head, but he decides to ignore it for now. He uses the wall to help himself up then he gets a good look at his surroundings, it’s just a room with rotting silver walls, and green mold growing on them. He sees a brownish green couch in the middle of the room and sit’s on it. He thinks for a while, thinking of what just happened, thinking about if his family was ok, or if he would ever see them again. Tears started flowing Brian’s cheeks as he remember he was the reason he was here. And that darn Lucas Simms, a mayor of Megaton, condemning one of his citizens to a hell hole, some mayor he was. The throbbing pain in his head started to become more intense, so Brian put his hand to it, no bleeding or anything. Like if something was wrong on the inside of his head. But that wasn’t his worry for the time’s being, Brian had to find his family, and make sure he put a bullet in Lucas’s skull for doing this. He sank down deeper into the couch. He felt something rough under the cushion, he got up instantly and ripped the cushion off. He saw nothing, then he stomped on the cloth under the cushion until it broke. Under it he found a metal pipe with a note attached to it. Brian scowled as he saw who the note was from. “I’m so sorry about this Brian, it’s just, you don’t understand, I had to do this, I hope you and your family survive this ~ Lucas Simms” Brian read. He spit on the paper and crumpled it up, then threw it on the ground. He wrapped his hand tight around the metal pipe and walked toward the door of the room. As hard as he could he kicked the door down and entered Vault 87. ---- Jain opened her eyes, she rubbed them a little and looked around, she was in a pure silver room, with many panels. She slowly got up but fell down again. She looked at her foot and saw it was bandaged up. She slowly unwrapped the bandage, and it became more apparent why her foot was bandaged up. She finally removed the entire bandage and saw her foot was black, with blood all over it. She tried once again to get up but fell down again. She banged her fist against the ground. She saw a chair near the panels, she slowly crawled to it, and used all her force to get on it. She let out a huge breath and looked at the panels. She saw multiple buttons which she didn’t know what they were. In hope of luck she clicked a random button, and to her luck a nearby tv turned on with multiple camera feeds. She looked at one feed in particular, which had a note on it. She moved the chair toward the note and read it. Her blood boiled as she saw who it was from. “Jain I am so, so sorry for all this, I saw what they did to your foot, so I was able to hide a stimpack in the room, it’s strapped under the chair near the panels, good luck, I hope you find your family ~ Lucas Simms” Jain read. She felt under the chair and found something strapped on it. She pulled it out, and saw the stimpack, something she was way too familiar with. She stuck the needle in here foot, she pressed t down, then waited for a while until her foot was back to normal. She wiggled her toes a little to make sure she had regained all feeling for it. She slowly got up and searched the area for any weapons. After searching for ten minutes she found nothing. She walked up to the door of the room. She slowly turned the knob and gasped at what she saw on the other side. ---- Olivia woke up, she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around to see she was in a room, with mirrors on both ends. She walked up to one and looked at herself. She jumped back and started to cry at what she saw. Her face was a pale white, he skin was all flaky and popping out. Her once beautiful flowing hair was now just divided into small untidy, ugly strips of hair. Her blue eyes that were like flowing oceans were now bland gray, like the eyes of an undead. Pieces of her flesh would stick out of here pale skin flakes. The area around her eyes was now pitch black, and her eye brows were gone. She looked at her hands which also had flakes of skin, and were mainly meaty. She looked at the clothes she had on and saw she was wearing a lab coat. Olivia fell to her knee’s crying, what had happened to her, she had become a ghoul, but how. Then she heard something. “How was the nap little lady” She heard from the other side of the mirror, the voice sounded, calming, yet creepy and crazy at the same time. “Who-Who are you, what do you want with me” Olivia said, in a very scared voice. “I am someone who is very interested in you, someone who can’t wait to see what your body can do” The voice says. “Oh god, you, you did this to me didn’t you” Olivia yelled, her crying began to become more intense. “YES I DID, AND THERE ARE WORSE THINGS IN STORE OLIVIA” The man yelled. Olivia felt two rough hands grab her shoulders, then the voice said “Do what you want with her for now, but remember I want her alive, so no rough playing you three”. Olivia’s face went even paler, her eye’s grew wider as she knew what the men would do to her. They grabbed a rope and tied up her hands and feet. The first man went down to her face and said “A little blowjob won’t kill anybody right” and he unzipped his pants. ---- Drew woke up in front of a giant vault door. He pulled himself up, he looked around him, he was in the middle of the great wasteland, and he didn’t know where to go. He looked at the vault door. He walked to it and wiped off a little dirt from a spot, the part read Vault 87. He wiped the dirt off his hands and onto his jeans, he thought for a little, his dad always talked about how he came from a vault, but he never told good stories about it. Then he thought about what happened right before he was knocked out, his entire family was together, and they were taken by some strange men in suits. And now he wakes up here, in the middle of the wasteland, in front of a vault. He thought about his choices for a while, the best one seemed like entering the vault. He looked around for a way to open the vault, but then the door just started to roll the other way, and a lazer appeared next to it. He entered the vault with caution. His foot hit something on the ground. He picked it up. It was a revolver with 6 bullets, and a note attached to it. “Drew, I’m so sorry for getting you and your family into this predicament, I had to, I had to protect my family, please understand me ~ Lucas Simms” The note said. Drew crumpled the note up in his hand, he stuffed it into his pocket and continued to walk through the vault. He heard some footsteps and foolishly said “H-Hello”. “Hello” A deep, angry, almost dark voice said. Issues Category:Vault 87: The Forgotten Category:Vault 87: The Forgotten Issues Category:Issues